Apart for now, Together Forever
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: It's been ten of the longest years in their lives. BTR is over and they all have separate lives. But will the memories ever fade?


**Author's Note: **Ok, more stalling for time on the chapter story. If you have read "Everyday I'm Shuffelin" then this will seem really familiar. It's based off the third drabble in that series. But it's a Cargan and it's gonna be sad and cute all at once. Enjoy!

**Warning: **some depressing things, romancey stuff, language (I don't blame them),

**Disclaimer: **In case it isn't fully obvious yet, I don't own Big Time Rush. I also have no claims on Mercedes Benz.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V:**

Logan stood in his office. He looked out the window over the Los Angeles skyline. He looked at his watch. His lunch was almost over. He sighed and turned to his desk.

As he pulled his lab coat over his suit, he knocked a picture off his desk. He picked it up and looked at it. It was the picture he took at his senior prom with his then-boyfriend, Carlos Garcia.

He had to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. "I can't believe it's been ten years. Ten years since we graduated, since Big Time Rush split and ten years since Carlos and I became an item. Now look at me. I got my dream. I'm a doctor. But I had to lose the one thing I love most," he whispered to himself.

He looked again and let a single tear roll down his surprisingly tan cheek as he placed the picture down on his desk next to one of him, Carlos and their friends Kendall and James when they were still a band.

He sighed and shut the door to his office as he walked out into the waiting room, ready to treat the next in an endlessly long line of patients.

**CARLOS' P.O.V:**

2,000 miles away Carlos Garcia looked at the same picture. Only instead of being framed on a desk, it was slightly frayed and torn from being moved over and over again. He kissed the picture before slamming the locker closed.

He tapped his lucky helmet before joining the rest of his hockey team, the Minnesota Wild. He took an empty place next to his best friend, Kendall Knight.

He sniffed slightly, making Kendall turn to him.

"Dude. You have to pull yourself together and forget about Big Time Rush. I know you miss Logan, but we have to face the fact that we are nobodies now. Just focus on this game," Kendall said.

Carlos looked at him. "What Logan and I had was special. We were like you and Jo. Perfect for each other and in love. Now we can't have that. But you're right. It's time to move on."

Kendall patted Carlos' back. "Good idea. Now let's go win that championship!" He shouted the last part and the rest of the team hooted and hollered in agreement as they took off across the ice.

Carlos followed the rest of his team onto the ice, quickly pushing Logan to the back of his mind and focusing on the game ahead of them.

**KENDALL'S P.O.V:**

Poor Carlos. He misses Logan so much. The last time they saw each other was five years ago at the funeral. And they were getting on the plane for the five year anniversary tomorrow morning.

Which meant Carlos and Logan would have to actually look at each other and speak. Kendall ignored the thought of what would happen when they reached LA the next day.

Kendall pulled his mind away from Carlos and Logan and refocused on the game. He saw the puck leave the ref's hand and fall to the ice. He lunged for it, and the game began.

**CARLOS' P.O.V:**

Carlos and his teammates were all cheering loudly in the locker room as Kendall lifted the trophy above us all. A feeling of pride swelled inside of them as they looked at the trophy. They had finally won and it felt good.

Coach walked into the locker room and took the trophy from Kendall. He began giving a speech about teamwork and stuff. Carlos ignored him and began pulling off his hockey gear.

By the time their coach had finished talking; Carlos was already in his street clothes. He waited for Kendall and the two walked out together, chatting about the game and about what tomorrow would bring.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V:**

Logan locked the doors to his office and made sure the alarm was set. He walked to his car, his shoes making light taps on the pavement.

He climbed into his black Mercedes Benz Cabriolet and began to drive home. He thought about how he'd have to see Carlos again. It was going to be a vicious cycle.

Every five years they gather for the memorial, then forget about each other for five years and repeat the same process. And they were all only in their twenties. Logan sighed and pulled into his driveway.

He climbed out of his car, weary and zombie-like. He wandered into his house, feeling like a stranger and just lay on his bed. He quickly fell asleep to the memories he still had intact.

**KENDALL'S P.O.V:**

Who knew a three hour flight could feel so long? He and Carlos sat on the plane, neither one of them speaking the entire trip. Kendall stared out the window solemnly.

"_Five years,"_ he thought to himself. _"I can't believe it's already been five long years. Where did the time go?" _Kendall asked himself mentally.

Part of him accepted how long it had been since they had last seen Logan and James, but part of him refused to acknowledge the fact that so much time had, in fact, passed them by.

He could feel the plane dropping from the sky and shook Carlos awake. They were about to land at LAX and he knew it was time. Logan was the only one who could pick them up.

The plane landed and he and Carlos got off. He could tell by the look on Carlos' face that this was going to be a long and emotional day

**CARLOS' P.O.V:**

Logan. Logan Mitchell. Dr. Logan Mitchell. The one person he had ever loved. The person he hadn't seen in five years. The same person who now stood fifteen feet from the raven-haired Hispanic man.

Carlos threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked slowly towards Logan. He stopped just in front of Logan.

"L…Logie? Is…is it really you?" Carlos stuttered. The shorter brunette smiled. "Hola, Carlitos."

At the sound of his friend's voice, Carlos threw himself at Logan. "Oh Logan! I've missed you so much!" He wiped the few tears from his eyes and turned to see Kendall smiling, waving and walking towards them. Carlos turned back and kissed Logan right on the lips.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V:**

Logan could see Carlos and Kendall. Then, all he could see was Carlos. Soon, all he felt was Carlos. He felt their lips meet in the most passionate kiss they had shared in years. He pulled back, hesitant.

"I've missed you too my little Carlitos." Kendall walked over to them. "Hey Kendall. Long time no see." He looked at his watch. "We have to get going or we will be late."

He took their bags and walked them to his car. He tossed the bags into his trunk and waited for Carlos and Kendall.

**KENDALL'S P.O.V:**

Kendall was both impressed and shocked that Carlos just openly kissed Logan. Carlos was reckless, but he never did anything that bold. He was most shocked because Logan didn't care. It was like he actually enjoyed it.

Kendall walked out to Logan's car and his jaw dropped. "Damn, Logan. You must be one damn good doctor. This car is sweet!" Kendall hopped into the backseat, taking care not to rip his suit. Carlos followed close behind and Logan drove in the direction of the cemetery.

**CARLOS' P.O.V:**

LA. Sunlight, heat and hot girls. Carlos sighed. Why could he never have a long-term relationship? Every time he saw Kendall and Jo together his heart ached a little more for the warmth and comfort of Logan's embrace. And knowing that Logan was rooming with Camille only made him feel worse.

Carlos knew that Logan only loved him and not Camille. Knowing that brought a small smile to the Hispanic's lips. They pulled into the cemetery. The car was dead silent as the teens prepared themselves. Carlos was the first to speak. "Let's go."

_**Omniscient Viewpoint**_

The three twenty something men climbed out of the car solemnly. They weaved their way towards the fourth member of their old band, James Diamond.

There was a still silence in the air as they stood at the grave. Kendall, the ever fearless leader, was the first to speak.

"Hey James. I can't say how much I've missed you these last few years. Hockey isn't the same with my best right wing." He smiled, blinking away tears.

Logan bent down and ran his hand over the smooth white marble, brushing a few stray leaves from the carvings. Kendall and Carlos joined him and read the words.

**James Diamond**

**1993-2016**

**Best friend, Band mate, son, actor, boyfriend and brother.**

"**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time."**

Carlos was the first to rise from the ground. The short Hispanic had always been the most connected with emotions. He wiped a few tears from his eyes and sniffed.

For Logan, Carlos crying broke his heart to pieces. He rose and took Carlos' hand in his.

"Shh, Carlitos. Don't cry baby." Logan pulled the Latino into his chest and buried his face in the taller man's hair.

Kendall watched the two embrace and smiled sadly. He knew that this would happen. They would see each other again only to be ripped apart again. He sighed and turned back to James.

"James, if you can even hear me right now, please don't put them through this again. They love each other so much. They deserve each other and I want them to be happy. Please, James. Help them."

Kendall looked back up at Logan and Carlos who were still hugging each other. He wanted nothing more than for them to be together. He sighed and rose.

Logan, Carlos and Kendall walked back to car in total silence and climbed in before driving away.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V:**

Five years. Five long, painful, empty years. He could even remember what he was doing when the call came in saying James had died. He began to remember that day, but a loud screech pulled him out of the memory.

He looked up from where he was in time to see bright headlights headed for them. He threw himself below the dashboard and grabbed Carlos' hand, determined never to let go.

Then, he felt the jolt and heard the crunch of steel as everything around them stopped.

**CARLOS' P.O.V:**

Bright lights and dark shadows floated through Carlos' vision as he gripped Logan's hand with all his strength. He knew he was still alive, but he had no idea about Kendall or his Logie-Bear.

He heard the sirens and felt himself being lifted. He finally managed to open his eyes. He could see Logan and Kendall being pulled from the wreck. The sight of his best friend and his _boyfriend_ lying lifeless on stretchers brought tears to the Latino's eyes.

"Logan! Logan, answer me!" he called. The EMTs strapped him down and he was forced to watch as his friends were loaded into ambulances. He cried himself to sleep.

**KENDALL'S P.O.V:**

Everything hurts. That's all Kendall could think of. Everything hurts and the lights are too damn bright. He blinked his eyes open slowly and looked around. He noticed he was in a hospital.

"_Why am I here again?" _the tall blonde asked himself. Then the memories came flooding back.

A drunk driver on the wrong side of the road had hit them. Logan had no time to react before his car was smashed to pieces.

Logan. What had happened to his friends? Did they even survive the crash? He sat up slowly, wincing in pain. He looked down.

His left leg was in a cast, he had stitches on his side, in his right arm and on his forehead. A nurse walked in and he pulled the sheet over his toned torso, causing the nurse to smile.

"You can relax, Kendall. I'm a lesbian; I'm not interested in you. I'm Lisa, by the way." Lisa smiled sweetly at him.

Kendall smiled. "Pleasure. Can you tell me where I can find Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell? I need to make sure they are ok."

"Well, the doctor did say you could be released today if you woke up. They are sharing a room three doors down. They are both pretty badly injured, but they did survive. You were the luckiest. You escaped with only a few cuts and a broken leg. Carlos had a shattered foot, broken wrist, fractured collarbone, and multiple cuts on his body. Logan had a broken leg, broken arm, concussion and a very large gash on his back. He's been in a coma for almost three days now. But they could've been so much worse. According to the damage report, they should've died. It was almost like someone was watching them. And you can tell they love each other. Carlos hasn't left Logan's bedside."

Kendall shuddered at the thought of Logan and Carlos dying in the crash. Then he heard her mention how it was like someone was watching them.

"It's funny you should mention that someone was watching them. We had just left the grave site of our best friend, James and before we left I asked James to let them be together."

Lisa smiled and returned to checking monitors to make sure Kendall was all set. She suddenly stopped. "Wait. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan…you can't be Big Time Rush, can you?"

Kendall nodded. "That was us before we graduated and moved on to bigger and better things."

Lisa was grinning from ear to ear. "I was in love with you guys when I was younger. All I ever listened to was Big Time Rush." Kendall smiled and opened his mouth to speak when Lisa's pager went off.

"Well, I gotta go. Down the hall, three doors on the left." She rushed out. Kendall smiled and slowly made his way to the door. He began the slow, painful walk to Carlos and Logan's room.

**CARLOS' P.O.V:**

Time was irrelevant. To Carlos, night and day were just shades of light. He hadn't moved from Logan's side in the longest time. He hadn't peed in days, but he wasn't eating or drinking either. All he cared about was his Logie.

He could hear movement outside the door and though nothing of it until a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey, Carlitos." Carlos turned slowly, watching the newly formed scar tissue on his abs ripple with movement until his brown eyes met a pair of emerald green ones.

"Kendall!" he exclaimed. He rose and limped to Kendall, his foot cast dragging him down. "I thought you had died! Don't scare me like that!" The Latino carefully embraced the taller blonde and sat back down.

"How is he doing?" Kendall asked. Carlos sighed. I was fully healed yesterday, but Logan hasn't moved. I'm scared, Kennie."

Almost on cue, Logan's arm rose above his head and he began to roll over.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V:**

Pain. Pain and more pain. Logan rolled himself over and looked into the shocked eyes of Kendall, Carlos and a doctor who had just walked in.

"Why the fuck are you all staring at me and will someone please tell me what the fuck happened?"

Carlos rushed to Logan and rubbed his hand slowly and explained everything. Logan noticeably calmed down.

"Oh, Carlos. I love you so much. Thank you."Logan could feel the stinging of tears behind his eyes and he pushed them back as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Carlos'.

**KENDALL'S P.O.V:**

Kendall watched the two kiss passionately and couldn't help but 'Aww' softly. But he couldn't even prepare himself for what was about to happen between them.

**CARLOS' P.O.V:**

Kissing Logan like that was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was love and happiness and caring and bliss all wrapped into one. He pulled away and smiled.

Logan reached into his back pocket and pulled something out, taking great care to keep it hidden.

"Carlos, I never realized how much you meant to me until a few days ago when I couldn't stop thinking about you. This isn't what I had in mind for this, but it works just as well. Carlos Garcia, will you marry me?"

Carlos' smile grew bigger. "Yes. Logan Mitchell, I will marry you." Carlos took the ring from Logan and placed it on his finger before kissing him again.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V:**

He said yes. That was all Logan needed. He could finally be happy with Carlos, forever together.

**NOTE: **There you go. Hope you liked it.


End file.
